Next!
by FashionStyle02
Summary: The next generation of the Winx Club starts Alfea what will happen?
1. Ember

**Next!**

 **Hey people I'm adopting this story from bammybell. So if the chapters are shorter than usually it's because I'm using her first couple chapters then I'm writing my own. She gave me permission to use her chapters. So I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Ember**

Hi my name is Ember you probably know my parents as the King and Queen of Domino and Eraklyon yes my parents are Bloom and Sky.

After the Winx graduated with the specialist they left to go and help the planets. My parents stayed in touched with them but mostly with Aisha and Nabu cause there daughter Fallon is my best friend every summer we were aver at Andros or Domino we are very alike. Me and Harmony (Musa & Riven's daughter) are good friends but harmony's best friend is Starla even so they are polar opposites. Tess (Tecna's and Timmy's daughter) just confuses me with her technology her bets friend is Jasmine she is Flora's and Heila's daughter.

I am the only one with siblings I have an older brother called Callum but Cal for short who is at his second year at Red Fountain dad picked him to become king of Eraklyon cause he is there only son. My sisters Skylar and Samantha they are twins there at there last year at the Bata Fairy collage I am the youngest but no one knows who's got the dragon flame but I got accepted into Alfea looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ember**

I woke up early this morning cause I was excited I was going to Alfea not just that but my best friend was coming to the princess of Andros her name is Fallon. My suitcases were already down stairs I was saying my last good byes the ship arrived ''Come on Em its time to go'' Cal shouted ''Ok'' i replied. On the ship I didnt reallise that we went into a different portal. I looked around to see we were in Andros ''Why are we hear'' I ask ''Picking some people up'' said Cal. We arrived outside the Castle were a tanned girl with dark brown hair tied in a high pony tail she wore a seagreen vest top with short jeans ''Em you going to Alfea to!'' she shouted ''Yah'' I also shouted just then a boy with black shaggy hair came in ''Hello ladies '' he said as he kissed my hand ''Hi chase , Chase this my best friend Ember , Ember this Chase one of my dad's old friend son'' Fallon said running out of breath ''And he's my roomate at Red Fountain'' butted in Cal. Soon after that We were of to Alfea and Red Foutain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Unkonwn pov

I was wainting for my friends to arrive I was first there like always ''Starla'' shouted a girl with raven coloured hair with magenta tips in two low pig tails she wore a yellow vest top and a red see through top on top of the yellow,she had red coloured jeans on and red high topswith yellow lases ''Harmony you finally here ''said starla we hugged then two other girls came ''Hi Fallon'' said harmony the girl next to her had red hair with blonde streeks in it, it was in a high pony tail, she wore a light blue vest top with a red dragon up the side she had white shorts with a sea shell belt and light blue dolly shoes ''Ember how are you''Asked starla ''Very good you '' she reaplied ''good'' she said then two more girls came up one with honey brown hair she wore a pink flower dress with green legings and green kittyheels the other one had magenta short hair she wore a purple playsuite with green triangles and had purple and green flipflops on ''Jasmine and Tess'' shouted Starla

Tess POV

A girl with long dirty blonde she wore a green dress whitch gose down to her knees and some green kitty heels on '' Jasmine and Tess'' she shouted ''Starla'' we both shouted we gave her a hug ''Group hug'' shouted Jasmine after the group hug we walked up to the main gates ''so whos going first'' Asked Harmony we all looked at each other ''I'll go first Fallon after then Starla Harmony Jasmine and Tess'' Ember said we all agreed ''Name'' said a pale woman with brown hair cut into a bob with glasses ''Princess Ember of Domino and Eracklyon'' Ember reaplided ''here's your room key you may go in'' she said after I came in we all looked at our room keys. We looked at each other's keys ''We'er in the same dorm'' shouted starla we went of looking for or dorm we got loss

Ember's POV

I bumped in to this woman the gray hair and glasses ''Sorry miss F we was looking for our dorm but got loss'' I said ''Thats alright I'll show you my dears you got the first dorm in our new wing''Miss F said ''Whats the name of the new wing'' Asked Tess ''Its the Winx wing we'er here, I must go now have a good time'' She said. We walked down the corridor we were looking at the painings we got to our dorm and open the door the living area was amzing the were corner couch a glass coffee table with a varse on it there was a plasma Tv and six desks on it decorated to our tasted ''Wow'' screamed Starla there were three doors with names on them 'Ember's and Fallon's', 'Starla and Harmony's' and 'Jasmine's and Tess's' we'er ran to our rooms and screamed mine and Fallons look like a beach there we'er two beds fallon picked the one out in the open while mine was in the wall it was so cool we looked at Starla's and Harmony's room it was split in half Harmonys look tike a recording Studio and Stala's looked like a stary night and some of the stars were the lights It was so sweet then were looked at Jasmines and Tess's room it was pretty cool again there's were split in the middle One Jasmines side it was like Linphea with plants all over the place. On Tess's side it was all high tech. Me and Fallon went back to our room and unpacked on my night stand I put a picture of mum and dad with Cal, Skylar and Samanther and mum was holding me as I was a todaler. We went in to the main living part and there's was knock at the door and Miss Faragonda ''settle in girls'' she asked ''Yeh'' We all said ''Here's a presant for Ember from her mum''Miss F gave me a little presant I open it and a little fairy pet came it was a blue and pink racoon ''Awwwww'' We all said ''What are you going to call her'' ask Fallon ''Marion after my nana'' I replied ''perfected, now you can go exploded Magix city''Miss F said before she left ''Lets go'' said starla we all ageed.

Magix City

We got to magix about 1:00pm ''I need to find a pet store to get some things for marion'' I said ''I'll come with you'' said Fallon ''we'll meet at the mall cafe at 4 got dont be late'' I , Fallon and Marion looking for a bed marion she came along too ''Wow look at the gold one'' Fallon pionted out Marion tryed it and nodded. I brought it and matching food and water bowls,lead and coller and a bag of food by the time we finish it was 3:55pm we walk over to the cafe. We got some drinks and cakes for all of us next to arrive was Jasmine and Tess they went to a florist and Techno shop not long after them Starla and Harmony arrived they went to a new shop were there's dj booths and fashionble clothes. We got our drinks then we hered some vioces I knew who it was ''Hello Ladies how are you this afternoon'' Said a boy with pure blonde hair he wore a lether jacket, white vest top, dark blue jeans and blaxk hightops. He sat down bye me ''Well hello beautiful'' he said to me ''Get away Dalyn I dont even like you call me beautiful you'll Know about it'' I said as I pushed him of the seat ''Wow beautiful and controlling'' he said to his mates I got mad and threw my on him me and the girls walked away laughing we court the last buss back to alfea. We went straigh up to our dorm, I got a shower got into my Pjs I sat on the balconey wondering what mum and dad are doing on domino.'' Ember miss F whats to see you in her office now''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ember's POV

I knocked on miss F's door ''Come in'' she said I walked in ''you wanted to see me'' I asked ''Yes indeed there's a bit of a problem on Domino and Erakloyn you see you carn't go home for the day of the rose'' she said ''Why'' i replied ''The rebbles are fight agaist your perants cause the want no royles of the throne of Erakloyn and Donino so for ferther notice you'll have to tell us when your leaving campus intill the war is over'' she said. I was speekles my planets were at war what Iam I goig to do. Before she said I could leave I ran out crying my eye's out. Ran to my dorm everyone asked me what happend but I was to upset to say anything I tried to calm down but kept crying till Jasmine gave a herb tea whitch was lovely it calm me down right away ''So what happed and why were you crying'' asked Starla ''First the rebbles are at it again but this time they want no royles on eather planet i was crying cause I carn't see my mum and dad or go to Domino or Erakloyn on the day of the rose or for a holiday thats why I was crying'' I said when I told them it looked like we they were going to cry as wall then my phone rang it was cal.

Cal: Em did you hear whats going on Erakloyn and Donino

Me: yeh I wish it didn't start

Cal: me too, time to go bye

Me: Bye

When I got off the phone and everyone looked at me then turned away ''I am tied good night darlings'' said Starla ''Just like her mother night'' said Harmony ''Me and tess are going to hit the hay night'' Jasmine said. Me and Fallon went to our room and got dressed and went to bed

Ember's Dream

There was mum and dad in the distance they were fighting the rebbles all of a sudden mum dropped down blood was pooping from her ''Mum'' I shouted I ran towards her but the keep going ferther then I heard a evil laugh then a woman came out she had bloned hair she had a bloody knife in her hand she looked fimilar ''Diaspro how could you'' dad shouted at the woman (Diaspro she Dalyn's mum) ''Sky we can finally be together'' She said ''No we carn't Diespro i've already got a family'' Dad said calmly ''Well if you won't join me than you can die to'' she stabs dad in the back he falls down then every went black there was a gold glow ''Aunt Daphne'' I yelled she is a nyfe again now cause she died abot five years ago but still comes to see us ''Hi little one what you seen is not true even thow it seemed real but its not its just a night mare'' she said ''Are you sure'' ''i am very sure'' she said I gave her a hug when I woke up everyone was still a sleep I looked at my clock 6:30 am so I got up got a shower then got dressed my alarm went off when I got out of the bathroom I saw Fallon still asleep ''WAKE UP'' I yelled she jumped up I coldnt help but laugh ''ugh What time is it'' she said ''Seven'o clock'' she jumped up got ready in less the 10 mins I wa sgob smacked. We went to the dinning to get some brakefast there wasz lots of bacon my plate was full with it, Fallon had tuna mayo on toast we sat down when the others came up ''You guys didn't wait for us'' Starla said ''Bacon waits for no one'' I reaplied making everboyed laugh. we had brakefast and went to our first lesson...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fallon's POV

First I had potionology (its kinda what it said in the name) with professer palladium and Ember and Starla.''Well Class today we will look over the rules then I'll put you in to groups of three with one four and you can make a potion in that group then show the class and I'll give you a grade'' said professer Palladium ''ok'' we all said. After about 10 minutes he was done telling us the rules ''Ok now groups group 1 Alice Claira and Anderson, group 2 Tallie Sunny and Blair group 3, Ella Tracy and Bella, group 4 Pure Piper and Phoebe, group 5 Madison Kelly and Hannah, Group 6 Jenny Jane and Ella and Group 7 Ember Starla Fallon and Paige'' He said. My group got back table on the left near the window '' Now after everyone's done there potion we will show them to the class'' he said ''What potion should we make'' Starla asked ''I don't Know'' I reaplied ''What about a inviabilaty potion'' said a girl with light brown hair and her skin was pale ''I don't see why, Ok paige cause you thought the idea you can put the ingreadents in with me, Fallon you stir it and Starla you read out'' Ember said. After 40 minutes all the potions were done ''Ok first group what potion did you make'' said Palladium ''We made a mood change potion'' one of them said ''Ok lets see it'' he reaplied. So one of them was pretending to be angry when another threw the potion at her insted of change her mood it change her into a cat there was burst of laughter ''Settle down hmm D-'' he said the next group create a crative potion but thier hair turned multicoloured the got a D next tryed a mood potion like the first group it turned out ok but didn't quite work they got a B group 4, 5, 6 done a sleeping potion but they all turned out wong insted of falling a sleep the were wide awake they all got E's our group was last '' So what potion did you make'' He asked ''We made a inviabilaty potion'' Ember said, We gatherd around in a circle and threw the potion inthe middle I couldn't see any one else in our group '' A+ girls you really done well'' the bell range and the potion ware off ''Hay Ember starla what lesson do you have next'' I asked them '' I have fashion class with my mum'' starla said ''I've got combat training with codatorta'' Ember said '' I've got that to and I herd there will be some boys there to''

Combat/weapon training Ember's POV

''Ok girls this is combat training'' said Codatorta ''Now pick a weapon and lets get started '' I picked a bow ''Are you sure you want a bow cause a sword is better and easier '' Said Codatorta ''Yeah I pretty sure I want a bow'' I reaplied ''Ok then start practising'' I said there was a target at the other end of the cort yard I aimed up and let go and hit the bullseye, everyone looked at me shocked even Codatorta '' Well that was easy'' and before I knew it the lesson ended

Dining room

Lesson's were over and we were having tea when miss Faragonda came out and everyone went quite ''I hope you had a wonderful first day back like always there is a welcome back party for Alfea and Redfountain this friday that is all'' after everyone started laughing. Me and Harmony went back up to the dorm while everyone went to meet there new friends, I got a shower and got into my Pjs when I came out of my room Melody was watching tv but it was reall loud ''HEY MELODY WHY IS TV SO LOUD''I shouted she jumped ''Hi and you were singing loud''she reaplied ''Oops'' I said and looked sheepish ''Its alright Em by the why your a good singer you should sing at the party on friday'' She said ''No no no I will not sing in front of two hole schools'' I said ''Why cause your amzing'' she said ''Rember last time in primary I fainted in front of the hole class and my kingdoms so never again'' I reaplied ''I'll sing with you if you want'' she said I turned around to her and she gave me puppy eyes and dam it worked ''Fine but we need a band to play back up'' I said ''Yayyy! and your brother and his friend Clase... Mase... CHASE thats it Chase are in a two man band I think they'll help us''she said when I herd Chases's name I blushed and of corse Harmony being Harmony '' OOOOHHHHHHHH you have a crush on Chase'' she said ''No I don't...is it that obvious'' I said ''You know it'' she replied we both laughed when Tess, Jasmine, Starla and Fallon came in ''What ya laughing about'' Fallon asked ''Well Ember might be singing at the party if her brother and Chase agrees to it'' Harmony reaplied ''Cool...but don't you have stage fright'' Tess said ''I do but Harmony will be singing aswell'' I said ''What about your brother and Chase have you saked them'' Jamsine said ''No but I will now'' I reaplied I reached for my phone and diled Cal's number

Cal: Yello and who I am I speaking with

Ember: Your sister and hello to you

Cal: Not to be rude but what do you want me for

Ember: We need you to play the giutar and chase to paly the drums on the party for a thew songs

Cal: Why cause we dont have a singer

Ember: Well me and Melody are going to sing if you play the instuments

Cal: Ok then whens first practice

Ember: Tommow at 6 pm

Cal: Ok see ya there

Cal hung up and everone looked at me ''Well'' They all said ''YES HE SAY HE'LL DO IT'' I screamed


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Embers POV Alfea Cort Yard

It was last lesson on a fiday with the mixer tomorrow I was nervous but this lesson was fun but the down part was we had miss Griselda ''Alright girls you need to tanform for this activity'' with that there was a huge flack of bright colours then we were in are fairy forms

I had aqua blue top with a red hart jewel in the top middle, short aqua shorts, short gloves with a gold braclet with a red hart I had knee high boots my wings were pale blue with teal tips, Starla had a yellow short sleeved t-shirt which shows her sholders, yellow mini skirt and yellow anckle high boots her wings were a very pale orange, her hair was a low pony tail with a yellow ribbon, Jasmine wore a fuchsia dress which gose just above her knees with fuchsia anckle boots, her gloves were the same colour as her dress which gose just under her elebow and her wings were baby pink ,Harmony a one strap red shirt with red three-quarter lengh shorts and red anckle boots, her hair was in two high pigtails, her wings are dimd yellow , Tess a one sleeved jump suits knee haigh boots with a green triangle clip in her hair her wings are a light lime green lastly Fallon had a loose sea green dress which gose above her knees with anckle boots, she has two bracelets and a necklace made from sea shells her wings are a pale green with a dark green tips.

''Ok girls I'll teach you a few spells then your going to have a capture the flag match then last one standing'' said Griselda first she showed us a dome field as starla put it then some spells that I didnt hear cause starla was whispering something to Harmony ''Ok girls I'll put you in teams of 15 and capture the flag is first'' she read our names out and of course we'er all on the same team '' Ok 3...2...1...GO!'' she said ''Ok Jasmine, Lyra and Tess protect the flag'' I said they nodded '' Pheobe, Piage, Piper, Pure help Jamsine, Lyra and Tess protect the flag by going around the fort make to se if any got passed us'' They agreed to do as I say '' Harmony, Starla, Tori, Yazzy you'se make a distraction so me, Fallon, Kyra and Mika can get the flag'' they nodded ''Ok lets do this''I shouted we went our different ways ''Ok girls keep to the shadows'' they nodded we pushed forward we were about halfway I look up and saw an explosion of orange then saw Starla throughing spells at them one stunck up on her but Harmony got them, we pushed forward we were about to go it to there base when we saw them bring our flag to there fort I looked back the girls looked exsauted ''Ok girls change of plan we storm there castle'' I whisperd they all looked back and agreed with me ''Ok 3...2...1 CHARGE'' I whisped then shouted the other team looked scare but kept flying then a pink thing got one I saw Fallon, a gust of wind then I saw Mika, I saw a blast of ice blue which turned the fairy to ice I saw kyra, the last fairy was right in front of me ''Fire charge'' I shouted she fell to the ground I pick up are flag ''Mika and Kyra take the flag back then meet me and Fallon at halfway'' I through the flag to them Mika court it then flew the opposite direction. Me and Fallon storm there fort which wasnt guard which is strange ''Fal keep you open something strange'' I said she nodded we got to ware the flagh was kept then I felt some thing at my I looked down ''Fal Its a trap'' she rushed to the flag got it but like a jewal cage traped her ''Diaspro show your self and to hide cause I know its you'' I said then a Light bloned with amber eyes ''Well arnt you smart congrats to get A+ but on fashion F'' she said ''And you dont deserved to be on the throne unlike me'' she said ''At least my mum has honour unlike your mum and reaspects others'' I said ''That is know way you speak to Diaspro 2nd of Iris'' she said but me and Fallon was out of there fort we go to halfway and saw our team was fighting the other team ''We need aquick way through them'' I said '' No prob Tidal wave'' she said then pink tunnal form infront of us we flew through it. I was about to go into our base but Diaspro was following us I gave the flag to Fallon ''Go and take the flag'' I said she flew off ''Fire charge'' she dodge it ''Jewal attack'' it missed she was about to chage at me ''Ok girls the game is over team 2 won'' Miss Griselda we cheered Diaspro glared at me ''Ok girls go to the hall miss Faragonda has an anoucment and please hurry''. We walked in the hall and sat down ''Well girls if your wondering why I called you here is that today and tomorrow there'll be no lesson cause of the Mixer so do what you want'' she said then walked away we all gone to our dorms, when I got in I sat down with Marion on my lap '' Get up now we'er going shopping for dresses'' Sartla said ''Well I got to ask to go out first'' I reaplied ''Fine but I am coming with you'' We walked up to Miss F's office Starla knocked ''Come in'' we walked in '' Ah Ember let me gess you want to go out'' she said '' Yes its to get a new dress for the mixer'' I said ''OK but come back befor 6 o'clock please'' she reaplied ''OK''. We walked out to the bus, on the bus we were talking about what shops we'll viset. At magix we walked straight to the mall, we got some thing to eat first then of shoping, the first shop was a clothes shop it took us 45 mins to find the right dress I had a strapless aqua blue dress which gose just above my name with gold harts up the left side with a gold belt, Starla's dress was a orange one strap dress which reach the floor which fitted her waist with a silver belt, after that we went to a shoes store I got strapless gold shoes and Starla got silver one strap shoes, the final shop we went in was a acessorie shop we got some braclets, necklace and we both got little tieras. We got a latte for the bus, when we got in the girls glared at us ''Where have yous been'' asked Jasmine ''Shoping in magix for the mixer'' said Starla ''And didnt ask us'' said Tess ''Sorry but we got some Fab dresses for yous but since you dont want them me and Ember will split them'' the girls looked at me and Starla then we gave them there dress Tess had a one strap purple dress which gose just above her knee with a trail (like harmonix tail but shorter) with some knee high boots, Jasine had a light pink flowrey dress which gose to the floor matching shoes, gloves, Harmony had a light red Japaness dress with light red heels ''Ok forgiven'' said Harmony ''How about we watch a film since no lessons tomorrow'' Starla said ''Sure but no Horrors cause we dont want Jazzy freacking out like last time'' Said Tess ''Thats was when we'er 10 I think I can handle it'' replied Jas ''I got one'' I said ran it to my and Fals room got the movie and ran out. I showed it to the girls the film '' Yeah haven't seen Ghost Ship it says its Horror movie of the year for 2002'' said Harmony ''Its not that scarey I've seen it before'' I said

After Movie

'' Wow that was awsome there better be a 2nd movie'' Jas squield ''Didn't think she'll love it that much and not what I heard'' I said. Jazzy looked sad ''Have any of use have dates for the formal'' asked Starla '' Yeah I going with Dmitri'' said harmony (Dmitri has black eyes short black hair and is pale) '' Kevin'' said Tess ( Kevin has dark green eyes blonde hair and was slightly tanned) '' Malcome'' said Jazzy ( Malcom has midnight blue hair, light gray eyes and was tanned) '' Jasson'' said Star ( Jasson was very tanned with dirty blonde and dark brown eyes) ''No'' Me and Fal said they just stared at us. Just then My phone rang with Chases number, I went in to my and Fals room

Hi chase

Hey Ember just wanted to ask you something

Yeah

Do you want to go the mixer with me ( he stutterd)

Yes of corse I do do you mind if you put mind if you put my brother on if hes there

Sure...Hello

Hi Cal do you have a date for the mixer

No...why

Well do you mind if you asked Fallon cause she turned down alot of boys cause shes waiting for you to ask her.

Really cause I wanted to ask her to it but I've been busy.

I'll go and get her… Hi who am I talking to?

Your talking to Cal and do you want to go to the Mixer with me?

YES! I mean yes.

Ok see you there.

And with that Fallon hung up. "So you girls got dates now" asked Starla. "Yes" both of us said. "Who with?" said Harm. "Cal" said Fal. "Chase", I said. Jazzy looked down "I think its time for bed its 11:00pm and we have to get up early to get ready", she said with that we departed and went to our rooms for rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Ember POV**

I woke from my alarm. I had replay of events from yesterday. Chase asked me to the Alfea and Red Fountain dance. I have to admit I have a crush on Chase. But only the girls know that. I got up from bed and went to my closet and picked out some clothes. I got them and my towel and headed to go take a shower. After I got out I started getting dressed. But before that I woke up Fallon to tell to go take a shower. She got up and went in the bathroom.

I was wearing a white creamy layered lace tank top. I was wearing ripped denim shorts. I had gold bracelets on my left wrist. I had brown sandals on my feet. I had a peach colored feather necklace.

By the time I got done getting ready Fallon came out of the bathroom ready.

She has on plain white t shirt with a teal colored scarf on. She has on denim shorts. She had brown sandals.

"Hey Ember."

"Hey Fallon. Also I just want to let you know that were going dress shopping because Miss. F gave everyone a day to get their dresses." I said.

"Ok when are we going?" Fallon asked.

"Were leaving at 1 with the rest of the girls."

"Ok so we have an hour. Want to go get breakfast with the girls?" she asked.

"Sure why not."

"Ok lets go get them."

I went to go get Starla and Harmony. Fallon went to go get Jasmine and Tess.

I got Starla's room and it was a mess.

"Starla?"

"Oh thank god Ember you're here. I need help. I don't know what to wear." Starla said.

"Ok I'll help you then were going down to get breakfast. Then at 1 were going to get our dresses for the party." I said.

"Ok now help me." She said.

"Ok let me see your closet." I said going over to her closet.

 **10 minutes later**

I finally found the perfect outfit for Starla.

It was a lace white tank top crop top. The bottom was a peach color skirt with a high low sheer peach cloth over it. On the feet, she had on white sandals. She had a peach colored bow in her hair. Along with a peach colored bow necklace. Her hair was in French braid and the braid went off to the side. She had on white bow earrings.

"Oh my god. I love you Ember this is the perfect outfit." Starla exclaimed.

"Hey it was no problem. It looks amazing on you."

"Ok now lets go get breakfast with the girls." Starla said.

We got out of Starla's room. I saw the rest of the girls waiting.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Starla had a fashion meltdown. So I helped her." I apologized.

"No problem. If you didn't help her we would be here forever." Harmony said.

"That's not true." Starla huffed.

"Yes it is. Now lets go and eat then we can go look for our dresses." Fallon said.

"Lets go." Said Tess.

Then we all left to get breakfast.

 **After breakfast**

The girls and I are in Magix right now looking for dresses.

"Girls are we ever going to find our dresses." I complained.

"Don't worry Ember. Hey look a that store." Harmony pointed.

We all looked where she was pointing. She was pointing to a store called "Dress Island".

"I guess we can try and look over there." Jasmine said.

"Then lets go." Starla said dragging Harmony by her arm.

All of us started laughing at Starla's excitement.

We started walking to the store behind Harmony and Starla.

We entered the store and all of us were shocked. Dresses and dresses everywhere.

"OMG OMG! We are so going to find out dresses. Now everyone go look for your dresses." Exclaimed Starla.

Everyone spread out and started looking for dresses.

 **10 minutes later**

I was looking at a few racks until I saw this beautiful dress. I picked it up and started going towards Fallon.

"Fallon what do you think?" I showed her the dress.

"I think that dress is perfect for you. What about this dress for me?" Fallon asked.

"Well that dress is just right for you." I said.

"Thanks lets go over to Jasmine and Tess." Fallon said.

"Sure."

We walked over to them. Both of them had dresses in their hands.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Ember what do you think of these dresses?" Tess asked.

"Those dresses would look awesome on you." I said.

"I agree with Ember." A voice behind me said.

I looked over and saw Harmony. She was coming near us with Starla behind her. Both of them have a dress in their hands.

"Thanks and I love those dresses for you." Jasmine said.

"So all of us have dresses. Lets go try them on." Starla said.

"Sure lets go." I said heading to the dressing rooms.

All of us headed to the dressing rooms to try on our dresses.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating this story. I'm also sorry if this chapter I short than the usually chapters I write. But I wanted to explain the dresses in the next chapter. So I hope you like this chapter and I will try and update soon.**


End file.
